The present invention relates to an impression cylinder cleaning device for an offset printing machine.
It is well known that a cleaning device is provided for an offset printing machine in order to remove ink from the cover of the rubber cylinder thereof. Sometimes, the circumferential wall of the impression cylinder except for the part over which printing sheets pass is stained with ink, and accordingly it is necessary to clean the impression cylinder.
In each of an offset printing machine for printing on one side of a printing sheet as shown in FIG. 1 and an offset printing machine for printing on both sides of a printing sheet as shown in FIG. 2, a cleaning device g is provided which can be set only in the space below an impression cylinder c in order to clean the cylinder c because of the arrangement of plate cylinders a and a', a rubber cylinder b, the impression cylinder c, a printing sheet feeding stand d and a printed sheet discharging stand e. The space below the impression cylinder c is a relatively closed space because both sides of the impression cylinder c are covered by the frames of the printing machine and the printed sheet discharging mechanism e and the printing sheet feeding stand d or the plate cylinder a' are disposed on either side of the impression cylinder c. Therefore, it is difficult to position the cleaning device g in the space below the impression cylinder c and a printing system with the cleaning device positioned below the impression cylinder has not been realized yet. Thus, presently, it is inefficient to clean the impression cylinder manually.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide an impression cylinder cleaning device which can readily fit in the space below the impression cylinder of a printing machine and removed therefrom with which an impression cylinder cleaning operation can be achieved with ease.